Godric's Hollow
Godric's Hollow is a fictional village in the Harry Potter movies. It had appeared twice in their films, in 1981 and 1997; and it is also where Chew Shin Yee was born, commonly to be located at Bristol. History First film: Killing of Harry Potter's parents The village was the home of the last hiding place before the murders of James and Lily Potter by Lord Voldemort on 31 October 1981, whereas Harry Potter left the lightning-bolt shaped scar on the forehead. Voldemort travelled to their home in the Halloween, he saw James, Lily and Harry in the same room, James playing with Harry. Seeing that Voldemort coming, James gave Harry to Lily, shouting that she take him to safety. Voldemort then entered the house, quickly murdering James who was going for his discarded wand. He then proceeded upstairs to kill the boy. He found Lily and Harry locked in a room with furniture blocking the door. Faithful to Severus Snape's request, Voldemort asked the unarmed Lily, who was guarding the cot where Harry sat, to step aside, but Lily refused to move. Voldemort then warned her several times, but she refused to stop protecting her son. When she did not move again, he murdered her and the proceeded to cast the Killing Curse on young Harry. However, Lily's loving sacrifice protected Harry, something that Voldemort did not realise as he was unable to understand or feel love. When Voldemort went to murder him, the spell rebounded, obliterating his corporeal form. His wand was blasted from his "corpse" and landed nearby. From his history of murder, Voldemort's soul was as unstable and a piece splintered off and attached itself to the only living being left in the cottage, Harry himself. Harry survived with just a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, becoming then famous as the "Boy Who Lived". The effects of Voldemort's curse went beyond just the two wizards; half of the top floor of the house was blown apart by the rebounding curse. Albus Dumbledore was immediately alerted that something significant had happened. Rubeus Hagrid arrived just as the Muggle's began to swarm around and rescued Harry Potter from the ruins. After realising Peter Pettigrew's betrayal, Sirius Black came to the cottage. He offered to take Harry, but Hagrid refused on Dumbledore's orders. Sirius then lent Hagrid his motorbike and went off the seek revenge on Peter. Also that night, Peter Pettigrew visited and retrieved the Dark Lord's wand, hiding it in an undisclosed location. In the aftermath of the attack, the Muggle police was called to the house where they found James and Lily Potter, but their child Harry had disappeared without a trace (Prior to that, police is investigating the incident, and it could be a car crash from what other people would know). Sometime later the house was made invisible to Muggles and left in its ruined condition as a memorial to the Potters and the tragedy that befell them. A sign was added in front of the cottage that depicted that nights events. People would often carve inspirational messages into the wood of the sign, wishing Harry luck and showing their support of him. This was known that in October 2004, when the parents dropped the two brothers, Jeremy Mok and Daniel Mok off after Turf City, Voldemort murdered Timothy Mok's parents. Etymology The graveyard is rumoured to be haunted, and it is forbidden to go between 1 May and 30 September, and is only visible during the Halloween and Seventh Month of the Chinese almanacs. The flashback resembles the British Army troops and lorries going towards the railway viaduct in 2016, similar to Hair by Mr. Bean of London's ending. External Links *Harry Potter 1 - Godric's Hollow